<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Cause We Believe in Everything by DragonSgotenks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948611">'Cause We Believe in Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks'>DragonSgotenks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO Bingo 2020: Brand New [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied male lactation, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Post Mpreg, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning in the Winchester-Novak house.</p>
<p>A/B/O bingo square: Firewood/Cinnamon/Pine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO Bingo 2020: Brand New [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Cause We Believe in Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Just a short drabble to fill another A/B/O bingo square. </p>
<p>Quick reminder that the stories in this series are NOT related. That is except for the titles all coming from Brand New songs. This title comes from "The Archers’ Bows Have Broken"</p>
<p>Thank you to my beta Beatrix_Kiddo! </p>
<p>Please enjoy 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disgruntled, mewling cries filter into the dark room from the baby monitor next to the bed. Dean groans and rubs at his tired eyes. His mate Castiel is still sound asleep next to him. Sitting up, the Alpha flicks off the monitor so it doesn't wake the sleeping Omega, who could definitely benefit from a little extra sleep, before throwing on a pair of sweats and quietly leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pads down the hallway to the nursery, a shiver running along his back in the morning air, and he regrets not slipping on a shirt with his sweats. The sound of his daughter's cries gets louder, and he picks up the pace a bit while rubbing sleep from the corner of his eye. It's 3:00 a.m., and Dean can admit that in the three years since doing these early mornings with Max, he's forgotten how exhausting it is to take care of a baby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flips on the small lamp that sits next to the crib and looks down at his daughter where she's red-faced and squalling, her blue eyes wet with tears. Scooping her up into his arms, Dean rests her tiny head on his shoulder to let her scent him and lightly pats her back as he sways on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhh baby girl, it's okay. Daddy's got you now, you're okay." Judging by the way Quinn roots into his neck, the poor thing must be hungry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He checks her pants and detours to the changing table to take care of her diaper first. She's not happy about it, but Dean's gotten pretty fast at the late-night diaper changes. Once she's fresh and dry, he pulls out the baby sling and wraps his fussy daughter snug against his chest and heads for the kitchen to start a bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's humming softly and bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tests the temperature of the warmed breastmilk on his wrist when he hears little feet coming down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turns to see Max standing in the hallway, dark hair messy from sleep and his rocketship blanket wrapped around his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey buddy, what are you doing up?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max shuffles forward to lean into Dean's side. Quinn's cries have turned to sad little whimpers as she sucks on her hand and waits for her food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Too loud," is all Max says as he sways on his feet half asleep. Dean huffs a soft laugh and steers their little ragtag group to the couch in the living room to get settled. The only light comes from the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, but it makes it feel warm and inviting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sits against the arm of the couch and adjusts Quinn in the sling so he can get the bottle into her eager mouth. It takes her a moment to latch on properly, but soon the only sounds she's making are loud gulps as her eyes close and she drinks down her meal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some careful maneuvering, Dean is able to hold the bottle steady but still lift his arm up for Max to snuggle into his side. His son is like a little heater against his skin as he tucks into Dean with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max settles down right away and is sleeping again before Quinn's even finished her bottle. Dean looks at his children and feels his heart swell with fondness. He never thought he could be this happy. That he would be lucky enough to find an Omega to love and a family of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small noise has Dean glancing up to see Cas leaning against the doorway to the living room. He's wrapped in a fluffy robe with a soft smile playing across his lips as he stares at Dean and their pups.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey there, sweetheart. Sorry, I was trying to let you sleep, but it looks like the princess woke the whole house."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just chuckles and comes to sit on the couch. He lifts Max into his lap, and their son snuggles easily into Cas' chest. With Max out of the way, Cas can press up against Dean's side instead, one strong arm lying along the back of the cushions so he can play with Dean's hair. It's getting a little long, but Cas' fingers feel wonderful as they press against his scalp over and over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The bed was feeling kind of empty, so I figured I'd come offer to help," Cas says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiles at his mate and leans in for a soft kiss, their lips lingering for a long moment. The smell of Cas' smoky firewood and cinnamon scent mingles with the pine from the tree and reminds Dean why Christmas is his favorite holiday. The sucking sounds of an empty bottle pull them apart. Dean passes the empty bottle to Cas and gets one of the many burp cloths they have scattered around the house in exchange. He gets his daughter settled against his shoulder once again and pats her back until she belches so loud, it sounds like it came from a lumberjack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looks at him with wide eyes before they both dissolve into hushed giggles. Dean gets Quinn resettled, and with both of their babies sleeping in their arms, Dean leans into Cas letting out a contented sigh. He may not be getting any sleep, but he wouldn't give up moments like this for anything. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little sweet thing but I hope you all enjoyed it 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>